


11-Body Swap: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And at the same time, Body Swap, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, But also, Chemical Weapons, Chemicals, Idiots in Love, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Steve freaking out, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober# 11Body SwapWith Steve and Bucky (Idiots really)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	11-Body Swap: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

"What do you mean we lost contact?" Steve asks.

  


"I'm saying that we lost contact Stevie so please don't freak out but we gotta get this thingy and get the hell out." Bucky huffs softly and throws his com down.

  


"Thank God for photographic memory then." Steve tries to joke and Bucky looks at him. 

  


"Punk." He says.

  


"Jerk." Steve answers and they run off towards the lab they are supposed to find.

  


"Stark said to be very careful with this because he can't figure out if this is a normal lab or not." 

  


"How hard can it be Stevie?" Bucky rolls his eyes and opens the door.

  


"I hate you."

  


"Aww, you don't." Bucky laughs softly before focusing on the mission.

  


They carefully make their way through the lab and locate the tubes that they need. While Steve watches Bucky pockets the tubes.

  


"Got it and no alarm or something." Bucky smiles and they move towards the exit but of course something goes wrong. The doors locked.

  


"Stevie…"

  


"What?"

  


"Door's locked." 

  


"What?!" Stevie tries to open it too.

  


"And, punk?"

  


"Closed, jerk." They sigh simultaneously.

  


"What are we going to do?"

  


Steve yawns suddenly.

  


"Do you feel tired too?" Bucky shakes his head at Steve's question.

  


"I feel really tired…" Steve's knees buckle and Bucky quickly holds him up.

  


"What is happening? Steve?" Steve doesn't answer.

  


He falls asleep and Bucky panics.

  


"Fuck!" He tries to kick the door open but soon enough he feels tired too and slumps with Steve to the ground.

  


"Have to… get out…" Bucky grabs onto something to get back up and unfortunately that was a bad idea.

  


Hot pain flashes through him and he blacks out.

  


-Hours later-

  


Bucky slowly wakes up and groans loudly. He looks around and notices that he's in a hospital bed. Bucky sits up and soon enough he hears a crash from nearby. He runs out of the room and to the origin of the crash sound and busts open the door. What he sees is headache inducing.

  


There's himself standing next to a broken hospital bed.

  


"Bucky?!" He hears himself ask.

  


"What is…" his voice!

  


His voice is Steve's.

  


"You're me!" Bucky, no Steve yells.

  


"What the fuck?!" Bucky runs over to the bathroom and stares at himself in the mirror. 

  


Steve stares back at him but only his body, the eyes were definitely his own. Steve walks up behind him and frowns.

  


"I'm you but… but me… how can that be?" He asks.

  


"Tony?"

  


"Sir and Dr. Banner are on their way." Jarvis pipes up.

  


"Oh… let's ask them then" Bucky and Steve walk back to the room and sit on the other bed that's not broken.

  


"Jarvis said they're up and… who broke my hospital bed?!" Tony huffs and walks inside with Bruce.

  


"I couldn't control Bucky's arm." Steve says and both men stare at them.

  


"What?" Bucky asks.

  


"It's true Tony! You didn't misread anything!" Bruce freaks out.

  


"Hey, deep breaths bug guy." Tony puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

  


"Guys, we've been examining you while you were out and we figured something had changed but we couldn't pinpoint it. My speculation at one point was body swap but… it's crazy! It happened though." Tony explains.

  


"If you don't mind, we'd examine more now that the brains are active?" Bruce asks.

  


"I guess… I love you Stevie but I want my body back." They laugh slightly and walk to Tony's lab.

  


After hours of probing, pricking, picking, panicking they were done with every possible way to test what, how and why it happened. At your three Dr. Strange joined them and at hour five they called it quits.

  


"It seems like the tubes are blood and stem cells, the fumes you were hit with a transforming magic spell that they somehow came across and the shock in combination with the transforming spell changed both of your minds but not actually physically. What I know about the creature is that their thrive is sex and repopulation so it might be that this transformation spell is used to confuse enemies so they don't know what they're thinking or rather used for themselves." Dr. Strange explains.

  


"Themselves what?" Tony asks impatiently.

  


"Sex Stark, what else?"

  


"So what? They gotta fuck to turn back?" Tony snorts.

  


Dr. Strange grabs his things and opens a portal. "Yes." And he's gone.

  


"What?!" Steve yells.

  


Bucky just looks down.

  


"We have to have...sex?" Steve, no his voice squeaks.

  


"Well, seems like it Shellhead. I bet you did that tons of times in the army so good luck. Call or ask Jarvis immediately if it did something. See you after." Tony winks and walks out. "Not in my lab!" He yells before finally leaving.

  


"Bucky." Steve looks at Bucky.

  


"Hmm?"

  


"I don't want this to ruin our friendship but if we have to do it… I'll do it of course but I don't know about you." 

  


"You really don't know?" Bucky whispers.

  


"What ... exactly?" Steve looks confused.

  


"Fuck, Steve!" Bucky gets up and frustratedly walks out of the lab.

  


"Wait." Steve follows Bucky quickly and tries to get him to stop, he succeeds when they arrive at their floor.

  


"Stop! Leave me alone Steve!" Bucky yells and pushes Steve.

  


"What the hell Bucky?!" Steve stumbles.

  


"I know this is fucked up but you heard Strange, we have to have sex." He says.

  


"I know that dumbass but I don't wanna have sex with you because you are clearly going to do this to save us and blah but I can't!"

  


"Why?" Steve asks dumbly.

  


"Because I love you, you asshole!" Bucky yells and breathes heavily.

  


Silence.

  


More silence.

  


"You're joking."

  


Bunch groans loudly and shoves Steve to the ground.

  


"You stupid punk!" They wrestle for some time before Steve turns them.

  


"Jerk!" Steve pushes Bucky's arms down.

  


"Listen to me, I don't hate you and I definitely won't do this just because. You are my Bucky… do you really think I don't love you? I loved you my whole life."

  


They stare at each other for a moment then suddenly they're kissing. All tongue and teeth. Breathes mingling, hands touching everything they can reach, rolling around on the floor, bruises forming and disappearing. Bucky ends up on top and aggressively sucks in Steve's neck while shoving both of their pants down.

  


"I need you Steve." He grunts and starts biting at his collar bone.

  


"Take me Bucky." Steve moans and arches his back.

  


"We need lube."

  


"Fuck that! Just take me Bucky!" He moans loudly.

  


In seconds both of their shirts were gone and Steve's legs were on Bucky's shoulders. They're kissing again, aggressively but still lovingly. Their frustration of years comes out but also their love. Bucky grabs Steve's hips.

  


"Steve…"

  


"Do it!" 

  


Bucky pushes the head in and both groan loudly. Hell broke loose. Bucky bottoms out after Steve tells him to just do it again and fucks him into the ground.

His hands hold Steve's waist firmly while his own hips move in a brutal steady rhythm, Steve's hand or rather his own metal hand grabs onto his cock and that was kinda a hot image. Steve starts jerking off while Bucky increases his thrusts.

Sweat forms on skin, flushes appear, eyes get watery, hair sticks to the forehead and then it was all over.

They both come at relatively the same time and scream at the top of their lungs and black out.

  


The first one to wake is Bucky again, he tries to sit up but something is weighing him down. He opens his eyes and sees Steve laying on top of him. Steve, actually blonde haired Steve.

  


"Steve!" He hugs him tightly and tangles their legs.

  


"What?!" Steve jerks awake and is greeted with a kiss.

  


They make out for a minute before Steve realises that it's actually Bucky kissing him.

  


"Buck." He smiles widely and runs a hand through Bucky's dark locks.

  


Steve closes his eyes and kisses Bucky again, this time slower, sweeter and much more sensually. Their lips move together and his hand stays in Bucky's hair. A tongue pokes against his bottom lip so he opens them. Their tongues are now playing a bit before they pull back and lean their foreheads against each other.

  


"I love you Steve." Bucky whispers.

  


"I love you too Bucky." Steve whispers back.

  


"Shall I inform sir and Dr. Banner?" Jarvis chimes in.

  


"If you don't mind Jarvis, we'd like a minute alone time." Steve says and smiles while looking into Bucky's eyes.

  


"Yeah." Bucky smiles back and they get lost in each other's eyes.

  
  



End file.
